Episode 400
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=506 p.6-19 and 507 p.1-12 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Robin |rating=10.4Video Reshearch Ltd. - Japanese anime TV ranking Vol. 19, 2009: 2009-05-04 ~ 2009-05-10 (Japanese) |rank=4 }} "Roger and Rayleigh - The Pirate King and His Right Hand" is the 400th episode of ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Upon arriving back at Shakky's Bar, Silvers Rayleigh reveals to the Straw Hats that he was the first mate of the legendary Gol D. Roger and also reveals the truth to his crew's dismissal. Thus they leave soon after with a bit of Rayleigh's Vivre Card for each of them, and he tells them to come back in three days when their ship will be ready. Meanwhile, Admiral Kizaru arrives at the Archipelago. Long Summary The Heart Pirates are still fighting off the remaining Marines at the auction house, tearing through them to escape. However, they come across the Kid Pirates, most of whom are already wounded due to Kuma. The Shichibukai immediately identifies and attacks Law but Law manages to dodge the attack. With the Marines starting to close in from behind, Kid and Law, despite their mutual dislike of the other, tell Kuma they're leaving and prepare to face him. In Grove 8, Peterman has been thrashed by the Straw Hats and the Rosy Life Riders for his earlier abduction of Keimi. After giving back Keimi's backpack, they depart promising to aid them till they leave the island. The Straw Hat then head back to Shakky's bar to treat Hachi's gun wound. As they do so, they talk with Rayleigh where he reveals his relation with Gold Roger, much to their surprise (Hachi apparently knew this too but didn't tell them since they just needed a coater). Rayleigh also reveals how he met Hachi (the Fishman had saved Rayleigh's life when he was a kid, and they had remained friends till Hachi joined Arlong's crew, then named the Sun Pirates). Sanji then questions how he could still be alive if Roger's crew were captured to which Rayleigh reveals that Roger actually turned himself in. The government just made it seem that way to show their strength to the public. Rayleigh goes on to tell them the reason why. It was because four years before he was executed, Roger was diagnosed with a incurable disease. His crew however had came across Crocus at the entrance of the Grand Line and asked him to join them on Roger's final journey to keep his disease in check. Finally after three years, they had managed to conquer the Grand Line. This surprises the Straw Hats, Brook especially, since Crocus did reveal to them he was a pirate doctor for a time. Rayleigh even tells them that the reason Crocus joined was to find a certain pirate crew which the Straw Hats figure must have been the Rumbar Pirates, bringing tears to Brook's eyes sockets. Rayleigh continues, stating that after they conquered the sea, Roger was dubbed the Pirate King. However the title was meaningless since he was about to die. But Roger enjoyed it anyway, as he was a man who loved doing everything in grand style. Eventually Roger disbanded his crew who silently went their separate ways, fates unknown. One year later, Roger turned himself in to the Marines who decided to make a public execution of him to throw fear into pirates around the world. However Roger had other plans, his last words to Rayleigh being "I ain't gonna die, partner". On the fateful day of his execution, Roger made his famous speech to the world which in turn created the current age of piracy. Say the least the Straw Hats are astonished by the story. Rayleigh then tells the group about Shanks and Buggy's apprenticeship aboard Roger's ship, the latter of which ran into Rayleigh ten years afterward who told Rayleigh about Luffy, claiming that had met a kid that said the same things as their captain did. The story suddenly shifts to a harbor at Grove 27, where a pirate crew is about to set off. Before they can do so, they spot a ship on the horizon that suddenly fires a cannonball with a person actually standing on top it. The ball lands in the harbor amidst the pirates and the figure, revealed to be Kizaru, awaits orders from his Den Den Mushi. Back at Shakky's bar, Rayleigh congratulates Luffy for making it this far into the Grand Line and offers to do the coating job for free, much to the Straw Hats' pleasure. Robin then asks him about the Void Century, telling Rayleigh about a note written by Roger in the Poneglyph in Skypiea. Rayleigh replies that the Roger Pirates did indeed find out the whole history, though he advises her to continue looking for it on her own. Rayleigh says that maybe she could reach different conclusions than those that they reached. Still, he offers to reveal it to her but Robin politely turns him down, agreeing with his earlier advice. Rayleigh also reveals that Roger couldn't decipher everything like the genius Clover or the other Oharan Scholars. Roger just "could hear the voice of all things". Usopp then asks Robin if she would want to let an opportunity like this get away and starts to question Rayleigh about One Piece. Luffy stops him however, demanding that the mystery of the treasure remain hidden since countless pirates were risking their lives just to search for it. He then threatens to quit being a pirate if any of the crew asked Rayleigh about it, stating "I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A BORING ADVENTURE LIKE THAT!!!" Usopp apologizes for his actions before Rayleigh asks Luffy if he can really conquer the Grand Line. Luffy replies that he doesn't really intend to conquer it, only that the person with the most freedom in the ocean would be the Pirate King, which brings a smile to Rayleigh and Shakky's faces. Rayleigh then tells the crew he'll have their ship coated in three days which until then the crew will have to avoid trouble. Thus the Straw Hats decide their best bet is to split up and draw attention away from the shop. Shakky gives each member a Vivre Card so they can find their way back to Rayleigh once the coating is finished who decides to move the Thousand Sunny to a safer location. With that, they bid Hachi, Keimi, Pappug, and Shakky farewell for the time being and head back into the groves. Luffy suggests to hide in the theme park though the others (save for Chopper and Brook) reject this idea. In Grove 27, pirates are trying their best to distance themselves from Kizaru whom we're finally introduced to properly. One pirate tries to shoot the admiral but the shot doesn't even seem to phase him. Kizaru then blurs in front of them trying to ask them where he can find someone named Sentomaru but the pirates run away in fear. Kizaru then attacks them with light coming from his foot which he kicks out outward. This not only hits the pirates, but also topples a mangrove in the process much to the disapproval of his troops. However Apoo, who is nearby, doesn't seem impressed by his power. In another part of the area, a few of the marines have been turned into either old man or children, the culprit of such being Bonney who laughs at them as she stuffs her face. A few more marines encounter and surround Capone but he informs them they've already lost. Kizaru then comes across Hawkins, whose crew wish for him to run. He calmly tells them that he is not destined to die on that day. Back with the Straw Hats, as Usopp tries to convince Luffy not to go back to the amusement park, a figure stands before them prompting Luffy to ask who he is. Characters in Order of Appearance References Site Navigation de:Roger to Rayleigh! Kaizoku-Ō to Sono Migiude 400 400